The Life of a Cat
by HappyBiscuit
Summary: AU. Selina has found herself stuck in a world she doesn't understand. She becomes the Cat; an alias to take revenge on Gotham but after a tragic event she realizes she needs to be more: the thing she never wanted to be. Selina/Bruce rated M for scenes of violence/some of the later sexy scenes. Written from Selina's POV. DISCLAIMER : I own nothing bar any OC that might be included.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - Hey this is just a quick note to say thanks for tuning in. The summary is terrible but I am not very good at writing those kind of things. Anyway I hope you enjoy this I will upload when I can and please review and follow etc. I would like to hear what you all think, any mistakes are due to the fact I broke my laptop and need to get it fixed.**_

_**Intro/Preface:-**  
_

Something I have always considered myself good at is running. Although these guys are fast. I burst through the doors of the church; running forward towards the alter. Surely they won't find me here. How did I get here? I mean where did it all go wrong? People have died because of me. They have died for a selfish little orphan who was too vain to see the error of her ways. Why did I let her get the reins? My life had literally been mistake after mistake; hell even I was a mistake. This all boils down to one person. The Cat. No I can't blame her; this is as much my fault as it is hers. She is me; just a part of the shades that are my life. And I of course decided to do something I regretted; I didn't go with the Batman. Bruce Wayne; who woulda thought huh? Actually once you know it you do wonder how you didn't notice in the first place. He is kinda like me, an orphan, though his wealth saved him from becoming what I have become. Yet he trusts me; enough so that he even lets me go. Is it weird for me to say that I think I love him. I know I loved them both. He treats me like I am human, he makes me feel desired. He is the only person who has ever trusted me completely. And then he offered you a way out now and what did you do? Throw it all back in his face. So, here we are in this cold, dark church; all because you were so convinced that you are better than you are. My life has never that important; I was just a little squirt that tried to run away from life and now I am nothing more than a self-obsessed jerk. I even have the cheek to resent the only people I have to call family. Holly. Will you hate me? After all the horrible things I have said and done to you; do you now resent me? I mean you should I am really as terrible as they come. All I seem to do is break your heart; but I do love you. You are my best friend and I am going to do this for you. Because you deserve a life without me; I am nothing but trouble. There is just one more person that needs to be mentioned. Selina Kyle. Not the person I am now but the old me; the person who shaped me. The person, I was convinced, that was weaker than me. But I see the truth now; you are the strongest person I have ever known and I let you down; spoiled your name. I am trapped in a world that I need to understand. So far it has shown me no mercy. I understand this now; that these events in my life are trying to shape me. They are pushing me to be the person I need to be. That is why I have met all these people. They all need something from me; Holly needs my strength and my friendship, she is an honest, loving person and she deserves happiness, I want to give her that. Even if it means disappearing. And luckily for me, life has thrown me a lifeline in the form of Bruce. He has shown me compassion and love and I have never felt like this before. Cherished. Although I have screwed that up with my arrogant attitude. I can't get that image out of my head - the look of hurt and betrayal on his face when I said all those things. Nasty things said with no remorse. Now all I can think of is how much I need to escape this place. I can't find a way out, Jesus why don't the build easy exits in churches. Shit, they have found me. Why the hell would they come in here? There are more than before, a lot more and I can feel them getting closer; I don't have much more time. So here is my story; my progression from Selina Kyle to the Cat. Although she hasn't been strong as I'd hoped. Here they come; its show time, the curtain is away to be drawn, the big finale. I don't want to ruin the show so why don't we start at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Hey guys here is the first chapter! I'm sorry it has taken so long and I am sorry that this chapter is quite short; they are meant to be longer so hopefully in the not too distant future they will be. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Please review/follow etc I would love to hear what you all think :) _

_HappyBiscuit 3_

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings 

Let's skip the sob story of the poor little orphan left on her own to survive. We should also maybe skip my prostitution story because really it isn't all that exciting. I was just a girl, trying to survive in one of the worst parts of Gotham; it happens to a lot more girls than people realise. All you need to know is that I started stealing because I thought I would be good at it. In the East End you have two choices; you either live a life of crime or you live in fear. I was fed up living in fear.

What I didn't expect to find; was how addictive it would be, or how naturally good I would be at it. The first few heists that I pulled were quite successful. No point in giving you all the boring details; what you need to know is: I got a fair bit of cash. Enough to buy some fancy new tech and possibly a nice new suit. I need some form of identity. So if I get caught I have something to hide behind, some kind of alias so that I am safe. I threw myself on the bed in my crumby little apartment. The East End; this is where I have spent my whole life. Poverty has followed me wherever I've gone but not anymore. I am getting some cash and I am blasting out of this city; I was going to travel the world. Paris, Tokyo, Rome; I could've gone wherever I wanted and there wouldn't of been anything there to stop me. It was the time to be selfish; it wasn't like anyone in this godforsaken city cared about me. Or so I thought. I gave a long sigh and picked myself off my bed and hit the streets for some much needed inspiration.

This part of Gotham really is a pit for the ugly. The streets are littered with death; from failed shops to the stench of yet another drug deal gone horribly wrong. This place really is a tip. It isn't until that moment when I see them; the "women of the night." Perhaps one of the nicest names they are given. Do you want a list of the other names they are referred to? Cause I could be here for quite awhile. And I can't help but feel for them, because I know of their pain and their fear. They are treated like the scum of the earth and people don't even know their stories. They just assume that they are all junkies that need money for their next fix. I know that, that isn't always the case; some are single mothers who need to feed their kid, others are runaways with no other way of income. No one thinks of that; but why should they? Because that would mean that these women were human and that would lead them to take pity on them and no one wants that do they? Especially these women; because they are strong and they know how to handle themselves. The job pays well, especially if you know who to target and how to defend yourself. I need to stop sympathising with them because the storm will still hit them, because they deserve it just as much as the rest of the scum in this city. And that is when I see her.

Holly Robinson. Nice enough girl. She has one of those school girl crushes on me; it's cute, but girls aren't really my thing. It's when I see girls like her and when I walk these streets that I realise how much I hate this place. Why should a nice girl like that have to struggle to survive? She's a runaway - the minute her parents' found out she was a lesbian they kicked her out. She was completely alone until I found her; cowering in an alley, barely skin and bones. Much to my displeasure I trained her up and fed her; so she could start making money of her own. I have yet to tell her about my new found life of crime; this is something I can't train her for. This is going to be my own thing; no one is getting a share of the excitement, the adrenaline that it creates within me. Selfish, I know I just don't care.

"Hey Selina."  
"Hey Holly, how is it tonight?"  
"Slow. Where you been? I haven't seen you out in a while."  
"Just around, you know me."

The scary thing is just how much she does know me; I mean, she is the only person I have entrusted to share some of the stories of my life with. I can see one of my regulars turning the corner in his black sedan. Now this guy likes it rough; I'm talking whips, BDSM the works. Most of the people that look for women like these are usually the uglier characters. A lot of them like to inflict pain onto these women so they get some release from they're stressful lives; it makes them feel like big men.  
"Hello there." There is literally a layer of grease that follows this guy everywhere that's how sleazy he is.  
"Hi Mick."  
"You free?"  
I want to scream it, tell him; no I don't work like that anymore. But I can't; not without blowing my secret. "Nah that's me finished for the night."  
"Oh alright. What about your friend?" We both turn to face Holly. I hope to god she doesn't say yes; I taught her better. The suspense in the air is killing me; heavier than the gravity holding us in place. Do the right thing Holly.  
"Sure I'm free."  
Goddamn it Holly! I don't speak; I just watch her get into the car. Its her mistake not mine. I watch as the car takes off, slowly I turn and walk away with the slightest bit of regret forming.

I continue to walk forward until I reached a Newspaper stall; a worn out, off coloured green one, barely held together by its rusting nails. I scan the headlines quickly; when a headline catches my eye. I think it's about me: 'Mysterious Cat Burglar Strikes Again.' The article then goes on to explain the small links between the place I hit last night and the ones that I had done earlier in the month. I can't quite put my finger on why; but I am completely drawn to the headline. Something about it is setting off fireworks in my head. It accurately describes what I am; sneaky and unseen; surely this is the kind of thing that an alias is based on right. The Cat Burglar? No too boring; it's literally a description of what I am. But what about the Cat? It has a ring to it; I like it. It suggests stealth and ferocity; it's feminine and cutesy but at the same time you know not to cross its path. I didn't think it would be that easy to pick an identity. I turn instinctively and start heading back towards my apartment; a smirk playing at the sides of my mouth. I suppose I've got some planning to do.


	3. Beginning of the Storm

A/N – Hello! Here is the update, I hope you all enjoy. Starting to look a lot more like the length that I want! I mean it is like one thousand words longer. Surprise entrance in this chapter and if you find the comic book reference I will love you forever. Anyway enjoy the chapter, review/favourite etc, it shows me that you want more and I'm not just writing nonsense.

HappyBiscuit xxx

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Beginning of the Storm

Ouch! God, I hate sewing. Next time I am buying an outfit; I am not going through this again. So far it has taken me three days, several hundred pricks to my fingers, and I am done. Three days with next to no sleep; and that's me finished my costume. I decided to go with purple; it'll make me stand out; I won't blend in with the rest of the freaks in this city. Maybe the Bat will think I am one of the Joker's crew. That could at least get him off my scent for a few days.

I haven't spoken to Holly for a while now. I haven't heard from Holly since she got into Mick's car. Ok, so now I am getting worried. No Selina leave it alone, the girl can handle herself; let's not baby her. Tonight is the night; the first night of the storm. My storm. The only question is who is to be my first victim. I mean do I single out one solitary person, or do I go for a group. I could really shake things up and go straight for all their money. Hit everyone where it hurts, all at the same time. It would be a very bold statement: showing that no one is safe. Now I am excited; it's not only going to be challenging and dangerous; it's going to be fun. Giving a large exhale I lean back onto my bed. I felt sleep drawing me closer into its arms; it wasn't long until I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

It is about eleven by the time I wake up; and already I can feel the chill that is following the night. I jump quickly out of bed and start pulling on the parts of my new suit: the purple skin tight, long sleeved top with gloves, the black skinny jeans and the purple converse. Walking back over to my closet, I open the doors and pull out one of my old leather jackets. I carve into the fabric, taking care not to slide too much off course. I pick up the two pieces of newly cut leather and sew the together; cutting slits into the sides to put through the black elastic. After making sure the elastic was secure I step back and admire my handiwork. Perfect. This is really it. I have started; I am no longer the victim, I am now the villain. A figure for people to fear. The Cat will strike tonight; she will be fierce and have no remorse; she will be beautiful. Now that I see her, I can appreciate all the work that has been put in to make her. Selina, you are going to be so proud of me. I grab a backpack and head to my window. Next stop: Charme Jewellers.

* * *

Running on rooftops is a lot harder than they portray in movies. It is by far the quickest way to travel by foot but, damn it is exhausting. The only thing that kept me going was excitement of that night. It was filling my energy; and knowing that by the next day, people were going to know who I was also gave it a good push. After a good twenty minutes of running I stopped on the rooftop just opposite the jewellers. To be honest I should've know that the chill I felt earlier was a warning; but I was naïve and foolish.

It didn't take long at all to break into the jewellers and get into the safe. Now that I think off it they did have some pretty flimsy locks. Inside the safe was truly a thing of beauty; better than any description I had ever heard. All the jewels from rubies to sapphires, they were glistening like frost during the start of winter, as far as the eye could see. To say I was taken back would be an impressive understatement. There were rings, necklaces and even bracelets showered in all these beautiful stones. The only thing I could think of was the big fat pay check I was going to receive after that heist. I took off the backpack and filled it to the brim.

I grabbed the diamonds mostly, I knew that they would get the best price, but that was after I made sure I grabbed the largest stones first. After all that I realised I should have taken a bigger bag, there was still bucket loads of the stuff. Unfortunately though the only room I had left was whatever space I had in my pockets and whatever I could put onto my body. So that is what I did. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had but I got more money out of it. I pulled off my belt and started threading through some bracelets. At the time I didn't realise how heavy they were, so when I put the belt on I was a little more than surprised at the weight.

Once I was satisfied with the stash I had grabbed, I turned on my heel and headed for the door of the safe. Thinking to myself just how easy it had all been. I had not realised how wrong I was, my night was about to get a hell of a lot tougher and there were a certain three events that followed that went on to prove that. Looking back on that night I realise now: it shaped me, more so than all of the nights I spent doing these little heists. Just like this night, I can feel it; it is going to make a difference in my life. Whether it is a good or a bad one has yet to be decided.

I walked further into the store to get to the air vent that I entered through. Only to my disappointment I was no longer alone. I was not the only one that decided that tonight was a good night to hit this place. I was outnumbered, from what I could see there were two of them. Both men, and kitted out with balaclavas and full black attire. They looked like stereotypical thieves; it was quite upsetting.

"Right guys, we only got a few hours to pull this off so stay focused." So the big, buff guy must be their leader right? Wrong. The leader was on the roof, prepping the next two guys to come down, I made an assumption, one that would later cause me harm. They then proceeded to make a load of noise with various 'shushes' and 'be quiets' in between. So then I decided to get all cocky. I hopped onto a countertop and sat waiting for one of them to notice. Ironically enough none of them noticed, so I decided to make a show out of it.

"Hello, there boys."  
"What the?"  
"I didn't realise I had company, I would have put the stove on"

I felt the grin cross my face. It was one of those ear to ear grins. I was more than happy with how this was going.

"Are you lost, little lady?"  
"I think you will find I was here first, maybe it's you who is lost."  
"She's got a mouth on her, I like that. They are the ones that usually scream."

Even to this day I can feel the cringe that ran through my body. Facially there was no change; but my insides were doing summersaults. I wanted to hurt him, and hurt him bad.

"Now, now is that any way to speak to a lady?"  
"I think it's time we put that smart little mouth of yours to good use."

That is when they both decided to strike. They were quick but I was quicker and it wasn't long until they were both on their asses. I walked over to the one who did all the talking and placed my foot on his throat.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm the Cat. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

With that I delivered a swift kick to his head knocking him out cold. I jumped into the air vent and started the slow and long ascend to the roof.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What do we have here huh?"

Like I said, I instantly regretted at that moment that I assumed I had finished the job. Before I even knew what was going on, I had been grabbed, my arms locked behind my back.

"She's pretty, ain't she boys?"

There were various noises of approval and agreement. It was this kind of behaviour that makes me slightly resentful towards men. Them thinking that I am nothing more than a 'defenceless woman'. So it was time to show them different. I kicked the man holding me in the crotch and preceded to roundhouse kick the next man, in the face of course, who had run to restrain me. The leader on the other hand, had actually caught me off guard and rather forcefully threw me to the ground.

"Oh, seems I wasn't the only one who planned a job here. That is some lovely looking jewellery you are wearing. It's a same that I can't let you keep it."

There was a sharp pain in my side as his foot made contact with my form. It hurt; he had broken two of my ribs. Even at the time I knew he had done some damage. My eyes stung with tears, but I fought them back. He didn't deserve to see me cry.

"This is why I dislike people like you; scum. You are undoubtedly just another sob story from the East End, another pathetic scavenger wanting more than their fair share. People like you don't deserve happiness; there is a reason you are born in that hell!"

With each sentence he delivered yet another blow. Ribs, face, there was no mercy as he rained his fire upon me. He grabbed by hair and pulled me to my feet.

"Just as I thought, nothing more than a whiney little bitch. People like you….. hurgg!"  
And with that I fell to my knees. I had heard the cape as he landed. I hadn't even registered what had happened. He descended like a shadow engulfing my attacker. I was hurt, but I pushed myself to my feet. I would not be viewed smaller than him. I marched towards the figure and my attacker. I swiftly moved him out of the way to deliver a harsh elbow to the face of my attacker knocking him out. I turned to face this dark knight. Batman. The name struck fear into the criminal underworld but not me. I threw my fist at him but he caught it and gently let me go.

"I didn't need your help."  
"That's not what it looked like to me." His voice was like velvet; but cold and calculated. "I'm not some damsel in distress; I can take care of myself."  
"I never doubted that." To this day I still don't understand how he can do that. Say something so vague but have it make complete sense. I turned on my heel to walk away; but I was pulled back. "I can't let you take those."  
"After the night that I've had I think I deserve them." I tried to walk away again but his grip had not yet loosened. God, he is stubborn. I removed my belt and gave him the jewellery I had on my person; refusing to give up the backpack.

"And the bag."  
"I'm going to a slumber party; I had to pack some things." The face he shot me just screamed unimpressed. It made me smirk. He held his hand out assuming that I would give it too him. I was at a lost I had no idea what to do, so I did the one thing I thought would work. I used the element of surprise. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards me and let our lips touch. I felt his body freeze up and it made me grin into the kiss. Breaking of the kiss I walked backwards climbing down the fire escape and walking away. I knew he wouldn't chase me that night; I felt his stare watch me leave until he could no longer see me. I looked up and saw the signal calling his name.


	4. An Innocence Broken

A/N – Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while, been torn about this chapter to be honest. This is the third attempt I am I much happier than I was. So enjoy :D and of course please review/follow or whatever. I would like to hear your guys opinions :)

~HappyBiscuit~

Chapter 3 – An Innocence Broken

The face to face with the caped crusader taught me a couple things. Firstly; never underestimate the power of surprise. Secondly; don't go for the obvious attack. He was quick, a lot more so than I had ever interpreted. So that was two very wrong assumptions I had made. But it made me push myself a little. I was so angry at the fact that he had intervened; yeah it didn't look so good but that didn't mean I needed help. Who was he to jump in and save me? I don't need a hero, I have never needed one. No one has ever cared for me ever. Well no one but… Where is Holly?

Everywhere I went came up with nothing. The girls didn't know anything, they didn't even care that much. Not that you could blame them, just means more money for them. For all I knew Mick might have just had so much fun, he had kept her for a few days. It wouldn't have been the first time it happened. I knew though that this wasn't the case. I should have trusted my instincts. I was stupid and rash and it was entirely my fault; she will never forgive me and if she does she is stupider than I was. My stupidity pulled me off the hunt as I thought 'Nah she'll be fine.'

* * *

I headed to Jo's Gym, an old place to say the least, at the time I loved the place. I had trained in that building for many years; I used it at first for self-defence whilst I was working the streets, but that developed as I did. I started to get engrossed in fighting techniques and the more I learned the thirstier I got to try different forms of martial arts. I had started off doing boxing which evolved into Judo and even went as far as capoeira. I was well trained in at least five types of martial arts and I thought that my stamina was at its peak. These training sessions at the gym would be an hour or two at a time. Each day was the same: I idiotically believed that what I was doing would work.

* * *

"Hey Selina."  
"Hey Pete."  
"You in for the usual?"  
"As always."  
"You free this Friday night?"  
"No I'm not Pete."  
"What is it going to take for you to go on a date with me?"  
"I'll catch you later Pete."

I feel bad for Pete; he tries so hard. It's not that I don't like him; I mean he is cute. Tall, copper coloured hair and nice hazel eyes. I just can't get attached to people: because I will want to spare them and no one in this city deserves to be spared. They have all wronged me; in their own way.

I walk further into the gym and glance back and look at Pete; he is clearly a little upset that I keep turning him down. And as much as I hate to admit it I do feel a little bad about it. He isn't really my type at all so I quickly brush off the guilt and proceed to do my workout. God, I really need to stop over thinking things.

* * *

After the workout session, I headed back to the apartment and fell into a deep slumber. I woke up in a cold sweat and almost a scream; my head still fuzzy on what had actually happened. Then the images came back to me; a nightmare of my past. The last night that I sold myself, to be precise. The night that I promised to myself that I would no longer be hurt. I pulled myself off my bed and looked out the window. A single snowflake falls, leading the battalion that is the rest of the snowflakes into the battle against the unsuspecting ground. It was exactly one year ago on that day: and I didn't even realise it. Somewhere deep down I knew, I just refused to let it get through.

I headed to my wardrobe to adorn that already so familiar outfit. I had only worn it once but I already felt a connection; it had already made itself to be my second skin. It made me feel powerful, beautiful and complete. I walked past the full body mirror and paused; looking at myself. I don't mean a 'damn I look good' look; I mean a proper look at what I had become. At that moment I was so proud of myself and I felt that there was nothing that could stop me. Now I feel sick to my stomach at myself; the arrogance and the down right idiocy.

* * *

It wasn't long until I was running along rooftops once more. The snow had provided the streets with a blanket; which meant I had to be slightly more careful. Almost on cue I slipped and had to grab onto the ledge to prevent me from falling into a whole new world of pain. I pulled myself up and gave myself a quick dust-off. Well that would have been embarrassing if anyone saw.

I continued running until I reached my destination; The Gotham Museum of Art. I had never appreciated art; I didn't care, to be perfectly frank. I really should have, I could have made so much more money. Why is it this re-occurring sense of ignorance? Why then rob an art gallery if you don't understand what will get you the most money? Well someone managed to track me down.

His name was Matches Malone; tall, dark and quite handsome. He offered me a contract in exchange for a 35% cut of whatever he made off of it. I mean how could I turn down a deal like that? He had me where he wanted me and I had no choice but to trust him. I mean he knew how to track me; and that is not a good thing. I thought that I had been careless but boy was I wrong. The only thing he didn't have was my name. I had no idea I was staring the Caped Crusader in the face.

* * *

I broke into the Art Gallery with no trouble; I really do have an act for it. I walked along the ledge just below the roof of the building; making my way towards the alarm system. Any extra weight added to the floor would trigger an alarm; so to say the least I had to be careful. I had just forgotten one thing; a way keep my self elevated whilst trying to disarm the alarm. I had to think and think quickly. I ran over and cut the power lines: bye, bye surveillance.

It was one of those moments they always try and describe in books and film. Y'know when you hear that scream. It's like an inhuman cry for help. Like the scream the mum does when she finds out her child is dead. Yeah one of those. I felt all the hair on the back off my neck stand to attention. The screams continued; and I realised why all my hairs stood up. Another scream. I recognised the voice. Another. Before I even had time to process what I was doing my legs where carrying me out of the window I had slipped through.

* * *

The sight I saw was as horrific as the screams. The alleyway coated with the crimson shine of blood. She lay there lacerations covering her body; she had lost weight and then I saw him. He was as dark as a shadow and he stood over her body. Without even thinking, a snarl escaped, and I pounced. I was on his back forcing him to the ground; he turned to face his attacker. I would show him no sympathy; because he had shown her none. He turned to face me just as I delivered the first punch to his face. He had hurt her; and for all I knew he had killed her, so I kept punching. Even after breaking my left hand, I continued to deliver more and more punches. Then there was silence; no more begging for his life. I didn't even stop to think about the fact that this was the first person I killed. I ran over to the lifeless body still on the floor; she still had a pulse.

"I am so sorry." I could feel the tears warming my cheeks, this was my fault.  
"Please forgive me. Jesus what did he do to you?" I lifted her up and ran as fast as I could; I had just found her, I was not going to lose her now. "Come on, hang in there you can do it."

I continued the chant, hoping that she could hear me. My hand stung but it didn't matter the only thing on my mind was getting her to safety. I must have been running for about twenty minutes and then I had arrived. It was a free clinic that I used to go to when back in the day; when I was either beaten or even started to overdose. I set her down on the ground, turned and noticed a doctor. She was an older lady, but she had a friendly face.

"Please…Help her…"  
"Of course!"  
"Thank you…" Tears were streaming down my face as the woman ran off.  
"I need some help out here!"

I looked down at her noting every injury. She had a black eye, several small cuts to the face, bruises on her arms and neck. Then I just stared at her; hoping she would open her eyes and look at me. Her hair was a mess, and some chunks had been ripped out. I felt my stomach turn; I didn't torture that guy enough.

The older doctor returned, after what had felt like an eternity, I had taken to holding her crying softly into her ear; she was accompanied but what could only be described as an army of doctors. The older doctor pulled me off her as the others picked her up and placed her gently on the gurney. I continued to watch the doctors until the older one grabbed my chin and forced me to look into her eyes.

"What happened to this girl?"  
"I don't know, I jus..."  
"Don't give me that! I can see it, in your eyes, now what happened?"  
"I heard her scream and I found her like that."  
"Has she taken anything?"  
"I'm not sure."  
She pulled out a pen and started writing down everything I had been saying.  
"Don't go anywhere I have a few more questions to ask you."  
And with that she ran inside to help.

* * *

I ran into the darkness, the eldest doctor would not see me again, for one I was still in disguise and secondly I couldn't stay. I should have been there soon. She was in pain because of me. I kept running until I was on the roof of the Gotham Library. I just sat there; looking into the distance. I almost missed the sound of his cape; the 'whoosh' it made as he landed.

"What do you want?"  
To be honest his silence was irritating, but at the same time I felt comforted by it. "Look if you aren't going to say anything just go."  
"I know what you did tonight."  
"Yeah, well there is a lot I have done tonight."  
"Did you need to kill him?"

I rose to my feet and turned to face him. He may be about a foot taller than me but at that point I didn't care. He didn't scare me; I was never one of those who are afraid of a little darkness; I am excited by it. The stare off then began; his stone gaze met my fiery one.

"If you saw then you know that I did."  
"There is no excuse for murder."  
"How can you say that?"  
"Your judgement was clouded, you knew the parties involved."  
"So? That doesn't make a difference!"  
"It does! You made a rash decision based sonly on emotion."  
"How do you know that I knew the people?"

I then I realised it. He had been hunting me; this was a game of cat and mouse, but I wasn't the cat. I really shouldn't have blamed him but I was so angry I didn't even realise what was happening. I threw my hand towards him to have it struck away. And of course it was my broken hand.

"Fuck!"  
"Let me see."  
"No, back off."  
"Selina."  
"What did you just call me?"

And so began a rather awkward silence. He knew me. If he knew my name, there would be next to nothing he didn't know. He is the Batman; he finds out everything. I should have known.

"You know my name?"  
"Yes."  
"What else to you know?"  
Silence.  
"Tell me!"  
Silence.

I turned and started to move away, only to be pulled back.

"Don't touch me!"

Then he caught me off guard; his lips grazed mine and I couldn't fight it. Desperation, anger, lust. I was getting a high off of this. He was slowly something I wanted more of. It was a dangerous move but I don't think I have ever made a better decision. So there I was; on the roof of the Library; in the middle of a kiss with Gotham's Dark Knight and there was one thing I couldn't get out of my head: the sight of the girl beaten to within an inch of her life and left to die. I felt my hairs stand on end again as I brought myself to a silent prayer. Please forgive me Holly.

_A/N – Pete is an OC_


	5. Guilt

A/N – Hello guys, Happy New Year and all that! Hope you had a nice festive season. This is the first chapter of the New Year, unfortunately not very long but it just came to it's natural end, sorry :(. Anywho here you go! Hope you enjoy. Will try and update as soon as possible. Please favourite/review or whatever it is greatly appreciated.

~HappyBiscuit~

Chapter 4 – Guilt

Every night has been the same; and that's only if I can sleep. I wake up screaming, in cold sweat, my mind filled with the images of finding Holly. No matter how many times I saw it, it was still the most horrific thing I have seen. Well at least in person. Despite all this I still haven't gone to see her: and I don't think I ever will. I can't see her like that again; it is just a reminder of my failure. The Cat hasn't made an appearance in a while but she will tonight. It's time to move on Selina, there is no point in crying over spilled milk.

* * *

I had never felt as numb as I did during that time. I was blaming myself; I still do. He was my client, my regular, and I just let her go. I knew what he was like. I should have stopped her, but I didn't. Guilt had consumed me in a way that I had ever known. And I thought the best way to get past all that pent up emotion was to carry on: like nothing had ever happened. I didn't think about how hard that would be on me. I realise it now; why I felt all that guilt. I had just let all this stuff happen to the only person I had that I could call a friend. A best friend. There was no one left to take that place; and that's how it would stay. That's how it did stay. The path I chose was a lonely one; and I didn't care. I think I am starting to care now.

* * *

"Cat."  
"How do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Manage to track me. I mean I am very careful."  
"Not as much as you'd think."

I turn to face him; Matches Malone. He looks different; but just ever so slightly. His voice is also a little off; not as rough.

"So I am assuming that this is because of our agreement."  
"It is."  
"Look something came up, I had to fix it."  
"We had an agreement; one that I would like to get rid of."

What? That doesn't make any sense. He has leverage, which is not an easy thing to have - especially on me. I mean it's not like I have someone who would go out of their way to protect me. What has made him change his mind I don't have any… Batman.

"What did he say to you?"  
"Who?"  
"Who do you think?! The Batman."  
"He didn't say anything to me. Where are you going?"

* * *

I had stormed off like a child. I had no way of finding him but I was angry and I would be damned if I let him get away with it. So I climbed onto the rooftop of the GCPD and approached their beacon, their symbol of hope in the dark, and I flipped the switch. In hindsight, perhaps not the smartest idea I have ever had, but I was annoyed and he had some answering to do.

It wasn't long until I heard the sound of his cape. I heard the sigh next; and then almost on cue the sound of someone bursting through the door to the roof. The click of the safety on the gun being put back on, another sigh, but a different man and finally the gun being holstered. Throughout this performance I did and said nothing, just stared out at the city with my back to the pair; feeling the cold, hard stare burning the back of my head.

"Mind telling me why the hell the signal was on?"

Jim Gordon; I should have known. Nice enough man and perhaps one of the only good cops in this city. He was a detective then and well on his way to be Commissioner.

"Who are you?"

I turned to face the two men and stepped out of the shadow. Gordon's eyes were drawn to me; assessing what he was looking at. He turned back to look at the Dark Knight.

"Is she one of yours?"

He remained silent; like he always does. Then our eyes met; fire meeting ice. There was a moment of silence; no words were spoken and the only movement was Gordon shuffling in this uncomfortable silence.

"Why don't you people ever talk?"  
"Gordon, leave us."  
"I'm not going until I have some answers."

I walked forward a few steps to stand in front of the detective. The Dark Knight kept a close eye on me; he didn't know what to expect and that is exactly how I wanted it. I turned on the charm; dazzling smiles and fluttering eyes;

"What would you like to know?"  
"Who are you?"  
"You can call me The Cat."  
"The Cat? What is it with you people and animals!"  
"The media helped."

That confused him; he wanted to ask but at the same time he wanted to figure it out. It didn't take him very long; I could see the gears in his head working until that light bulb lit up.

"You are the mystery cat burglar?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you're coming with me."  
"No I'm not."  
"This isn't up for discussion, now w…"

To be honest I didn't actually me to hit him as hard as I did; but I was getting out of control and I was the only one who hadn't noticed it. The face of the Dark Knight oozed angry, frustration and what I think was a hint of disappointment.  
"What?"  
"You didn't have to do that."  
"You right, just like you didn't need to get involved in my business."  
"I thought I was doing the right thing; I was just trying to help you."  
"Yeah well I don't need your help."  
"Selina."  
"Stop! Just stop right there. Stop using my name! You know what, we are done now."

And he didn't stop me. He let me throw my diva strop; much to my own embarrassment. That was the first time we had finished a conversation and walked away; our meetings usually ended in a kiss; hot and fiery. But he left me to have a sulk; over nothing.

I didn't care that he knew my name; I didn't care that he used it, but I was angry and agitated, I didn't want him to win. We both knew I was in the wrong, but throwing him in the fire with me seemed like a better option than facing it alone. Knowing that I acted out of hand, acted like a child. It was the guilt and it was consuming me.

* * *

I headed back to my apartment and tore off the costume. I left it wherever it landed; there was no point in caring anymore. I threw myself onto my bed and just lay there. Eyes wide open. I don't know what I was doing, or what I was hoping to achieve, but I just lay there: losing myself in my own thoughts.

'What the hell is happening to me? Come on Selina, you are stronger than this. She is one girl. There are at least another three billion others out there. Why do you care for her? What makes her so special?'

'Don't tell me you are going soft on me. You wanted this. You begged for it. Don't back out now, after all you have achieved, what you could achieve. You have the potential to do so much more; be so much more. I won't let you drag yourself down.'


	6. Setting a Target

_A/N - Hey there guys! It's been a while, I know, Happy New Year and all that! Hope you's had an awesome time. This is an uber long chapter haha, it's like 2/3 of what I have written already so enjoy!_

_Love,_

_~HappyBiscuit~ xxx_

**Chapter 5 – Setting a target**

Considering I was new to this I had decided to try everything a thief can do at least once; until I found something I really enjoyed. Next on my list was setting a mark: picking one of the richest people in Gotham and stealing some of their stuff. Fairly simple; sounded quite boring to me; but I ended up loving it.

The only problem I had was trying to find somewhere that they would all be. It would save a hell of a lot of time if all the rich were in the same place. I had a plan I was going to pick the most arrogant person there; not the richest. Luckily for me, one of the gold diggers were throwing a charity event for Gotham's most esteemed. It said charity, but the charity would be lucky if they received ten percent of what was made that night, seems fit to take from the most arrogant person there.

* * *

I have one week to prepare. One week to buy a dress, learn how to present myself properly, and do a little research on some of the big players. I don't need to do too much, the majority of the intel I can get on the actual night. I have never really had someone to show me how to be a lady, so I was going to have to do it myself.

I have had very little experience with heels. I mean when I was working the street I used them, but I didn't really wear them for very long. I needed more confidence when I used them; at least that's what I thought was the trick. I needed to fool a room full of upper class morons into believing I was one of them, and for some it would take more than just simply batting my eyelashes.

* * *

The first thing on my agenda was the dress; the dress code was glitz and glam, so that meant one thing: it wasn't going to be cheap. So glitz and glam meant I needed to get a really nice dress. There is no where in the East End that sells the kind of thing I was looking for so I had to head into the heart of Gotham.

I had only been into main city Gotham a few times before and it was usually during the night. Most commonly when I was working, but I had made a few stops as the Cat. I went once in the day but that was when I was very little; my mother had taken me in to do some Christmas shopping. After that I just stayed in the East End, it was easier, and familiar.

I decided to jump onto the monorail to the city. The station was fairly packed and I was already dreading what I was going to find, but I silenced my thoughts and tried to keep an open mind. I went round the corner so I couldn't be seen and could be alone. However there were two guys who wanted my attention and followed me round that same corner.

* * *

"Now would you look at her!"

"Damn, you look mighty fine lady."

I ignored them and turned to face the other way.

"I don't think she wants to talk to us Paul."

"Well that's a shame ain't it Tommy."

"You got a name there darling?"

I sighed and turned back to face them, gracing them with an annoyed stare.

"Oops, are we annoying you pet?"

"I'm not your pet."

"Oh she _can_ talk!"

I turned back and decided to keep with the ignoring plan, they on the other hand had another idea. The minute my back was turned one of them walked up to me and placed his hand on my waist. I felt my nostrils flare in disgust, followed swiftly by my lip twitching.

"Get your hand off me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

I swung round to deliver an elbow to the one named Paul, but they had caught on quickly and Tommy had grabbed me, forcing my arms behind my back. Paul stepped forward, a little too close for comfort; I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Now that's not very nice."

"Hey! There you are! Where have you been? What the hell are you guys doing?"

I turned my head towards the voice I recognised. Pete. What the hell was he doing here? And why was he playing hero? I could totally have handled the situation by myself.

"Who the hell are … ooft!"

I delivered a powerful kick to Paul's crotch before using all the force I could muster to break the hold that Tommy had on me. I then proceeded to deliver a powerful blow to his knee as the train stopped at the station.

"Want to tell me why you were being held against your will?"

"Not really no. What are you doing here?"

"Ummm Thanks Pete! No wait never mind, here was me thinking you were someone else. I am heading into town, to do shopping if you must know."

"Look I meant no offence."

"You never do."

I barged past Pete and took a seat on the train; Pete sighed and came over to sit next to me.

"Look, I'm sorry Selina."

"It's alright."

"Who were those guys and what did they want with you?"

"What every creep wants in this city."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Pete."

The rest of the train ride was really nice; I kind of hate him for that. We just talked, nothing extravagant, just a real conversation; it had been a while since I had experienced that. The last normal conversation I had had was with Holly; and that thought just made me feel worse. We hopped off the train, said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways.

* * *

It was a warm day in the city and despite it being Winter the sun was shining and the place was buzzing. The sun brought new images that the darkness of the night never let me see. The parks were swarming with children and their parents; laughter and playful screams filled the air, it was a refreshing change to what I was used to. Even though I saw and heard these new things -to this day- I still prefer the city at night; it was quiet, more intimate and the streets glisten in the moonlight.

I continued walking through the city until I reached the high street; the amount of people in the street was ridiculous. I tried to manoeuvre through the crowd but it felt like I was fighting a losing battle; each new person felt like a wave in my struggle against the ocean that people call Saturday morning shopping. I felt the same snobbery in the people as I did with the few that wandered into the East End.

_They like to think they are all high and mighty; they think they know hardship and pain; well they don't but they will. I will show them what suffering feels like._

These were my thoughts; my hatred showed no bounds. I felt that I had every right to judge these people as I was judged. I never once thought if their lives were hard or they had fought to the top. I just assumed that they all had it easy.

It was then that I saw it; the Wayne Enterprises building. It was a beautiful building but very daunting; perhaps the prettiest building in Gotham. And on the top floor was where the man himself reigned. Bruce Wayne; very easy on the eyes and apparently a rather charitable man. One of these spoilt little brat-lings that inherited his parents' fortune when they passed. Some people just have all the luck.

* * *

I had no idea how many types of dresses there were and all in different colours and shades. I had absolutely no idea what I was looking for. The assistants in the shops weren't very helpful either asking me loads of questions that I wasn't sure how to answer, not from lack of experience; I just had no idea what they were talking about.

After an hour or two I was pretty dead; I had nothing. So I decided to go into a small little dress shop on the corner. I swore to myself that this was the last place I was going on that day. I walked in and it looked like everywhere else I had been. So many colours, different cuts, I sighed already dreading what was ahead of me. But then I saw it; a beautiful black dress, it was a long dress that had a slit that came up to just above the knee. The dress had beaded diamonds around the collar and over the strap which secured around the neck. Saying it was stunning still didn't give this dress the credit it deserved. I walked up to it, mouth open in awe; I didn't even see the assistant come up to me.

"It's a beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it's gorgeous."

"I haven't had the heart to give it away; everyone that has come to purchase it never seems to look right in it. When they try it on it just doesn't seem to suit them."

"Can I try it on?"

"Yes, of course."

So off I went into the changing room to try on the dress. The woman even gave me a set of heels that matched the dress; they were black with diamond beading around the back and the sides. The dress hugged my figure and as I turned to face the mirror I paused. I didn't recognise myself; apart from my hair which was in a rough ponytail; I looked like a million dollars. I stepped out to show the sales assistant the result. Her jaw was on the floor. So a quick change and a mere $3000 later I walked out of the shop with a brand new outfit.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to fly by; the progression from me stumbling about on the heels to eventually walking with a bit more confidence to the info I collected on some of the more esteemed guests. I had selected my target; his name was George Kensington the type who donates to a charity for children, what most people don't know is that his brother in law owns the charity so it ends up with most of it back. I am sure a few million dollars won't go missed.

It was the night before the big job and I was anxious; so I put on that familiar costume and hit the rooftops to settle my nervous. I wasn't long before I was throwing myself over the buildings. I was getting better, I wasn't struggling for breath as much, my only problem was, and still is, the longer jumps. I need to find a way to help propel myself for those jumps. I climbed onto the roof of the Art Gallery and finally rested; looking at the view before me. This has the best view in all of Gotham; in my unbiased opinion. I lay back and closed my eyes; I must have dosed off for a little while because I didn't hear the footsteps until they were right beside me.

"You really need to stop sneaking up on people."

"And here was me thinking we hadn't met."

My eyes flew open; that was not the Batman; that was a woman and the woman before me was not what I was expecting to see. She had long flowing red hair and her skin seemed to glow with a green hue. And I thought I looked bad, at least I didn't look like a plant.

"And you are?"

"Ivy, Poison Ivy."

"Uhuh."

"I have a proposition for you."

"Listen Red, I don't play well with others."

I stared to walk away whilst turning slowly when I walked into someone else. He was also green and his eyes shone like emeralds. The thing that instantly confused me was he was dressed in a security guard uniform.

"Who's your friend?"

"Just a flesh-ling that was left to guard this monstrosity."

"And why is he green?"

"Just a little side effect of the mind control."

That may have freaked me out a little; was the bitch high? She sounded crazier than The Joker; but then with more and more stories about so called 'superpowers' I might have believed her. I decided to do the sensible thing and get the hell out of there. I turned around again to see another guard, and another. I had a feeling I didn't really have a choice in this; but no one forces me to do something I don't want to do.

"You have a lot of boyfriends; you better watch out you might start getting a reputation."

"Very funny, now let's talk business."

"I'm not fond of people forcing me to do things."

It was at that moment that a vine blasted through the floor and grabbed me, throwing me against a wall where more vines met me pinning me to it.

"Alright, I'm all ears."

"I need you to acquire an item for me."

"You know hunny, I usually wait until the second date for the foreplay."

"Well that's a shame, because I'm in a bit of a rush."

I used all the strength I had and managed to snap the vines, freeing myself, I landed on my feet ready for what her next move would be.

"That was rather impressive Cat."

"Thank you, now is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"I can think of at least five."

And on that cue the five security guards charged at me. Speed was my definite advantage; these guys were rather strong so I had to make sure that I was always a step ahead; which for me is never a difficult task. The fight didn't last too long and I quickly finished the last guy off with an axe kick that landed perfectly to his head.

"I'm impressed, you're hired."

"What?"

"I'll find you when I need you."

"What?"

And with that she was gone. No explanations or anything and I was left with a broken Art Gallery. I turned slowly and assessed the damage and in the corner of my eye I saw him. A very annoyed Dark Knight. He slowly emerged from the shadow and approached me.

"Miss Kyle."

"This wasn't me."

Silence.

"You really like to brood."

Silence.

"Look I don't care if you don't believe me."

Silence.

"It was that Ivy girl, not me."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"There was nothing to be said."

"You're an ass."

I swear to this day that I saw it. He gave in to a small smile; I saw it, twitching at the corners of his mouth. My mouth was then attached to his; exploring the familiar feeling of his mouth. The kisses always felt like two forces colliding; both equally powerful and deadly. There was always a fight for dominance and both of us were both too stubborn to give in; so I pushed him off me, a devilish grin on my face.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

And with that I turned on the ball of my foot and ran back to my apartment; I needed to get my beauty sleep.

* * *

It was when I woke up that it finally dawned on me; I didn't know how to ballroom dance. That was a major problem but I moved on and started the planning for the night. I don't really recall the hours before the event, but I remember securing my hair in a long braid curled round a bun, and putting on the dress and heels. I kept my make up neutral so I didn't look ridiculous, and then placed a teardrop diamond necklace around my neck. Then a quick inspection in the mirror before heading down the stairs of my shitty apartment and into the hired car I ordered.

I looked out the window as the car moved through the East End and towards main city, the transition was jaw dropping. Part of me still wishes I could pull the East End out of its shame and into a new light, bring it to at least the standard of main city Gotham; but those are the thoughts of someone who wants to stay, someone who wants to help; that isn't me. After about a three quarter of an hour dive, I was outside the venue: the Frederick Ayres Memorial Concert Hall.

* * *

As I walked in my eyes were flooded with all of the rich Gothamite's hidden treasures; diamonds, silver and gold were all gleaming in the light of the beautifully decorated white hall. People seemed to be poor left, right and centre; from hidden press members to the rich and the famous. I was rather impressed by the sheer amount that had turned up; I would be lying if I said that I didn't doubt my decision. I walked down a long set of stairs, and made my way into the crowd.

I made small talk and talked to a lot of people. I was enjoying putting on a performance, pretending to be someone completely different, it was refreshing. I spent a few hours being polite and getting to know people; I had instantly regretted that I had came so early, not only was my mark not here yet but a lot of the big shots hadn't even arrived. So I waited. After a while they started to show, from George Kensington to the famous reporter Vicki Vale, there seemed to be no end to the famous faces that appeared.

That is when I turned around and saw him; Bruce Wayne. He already had two dates with him, and that just made me feel sick. So I did my best to ignore him; I headed towards my mark to start making the introductions. I must have got about halfway there when a familiar person blocked my path.

"Hello."

"Hi."

I tried to move past him but we seemed to just keep getting in each other's way.

"I don't think I have seen you at one of these before, what's your name?"

"Catherine Tayles."

"Nice to meet you Catherine, I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Yeah I know."

"You don't seem to like me very much, have I done something to offend you?"

"Nope."

And with that I pushed passed him and continued to walk.

"I'll see you later Ms Tayles."

* * *

The Event seemed to go on forever and my mark was about as interesting as a sack of potatoes. The other thing that was bugging me was a certain billionaire, who seemed to be doing everything in his power to piss me off. It was when he started talking to my mark that I was really starting to get annoyed, but in his defence my mark did start the conversation.

"So how do you feel about this new Cat burglar-ing lady?"

_Oh no._

"The problem with today's society is that no one seems to care about one and other this leads to petty thieves and criminals that ruin what society could and should be. They destroy all of my parents' hard work."

_Right that is it! I have heard enough of this shit. He is so far up his own ass it's unbelievable. That arrogant asshole._

I'll admit it, I lost my cool and I may have over-reacted, but in my defence I had heard at least twelve of these mini speeches already. So with that I had a new mark; I wanted him to pay for being so arrogant, so self-centred and opinionative. I needed to change my game plan; but not in a way that was obvious, I needed to keep the charade I had been playing up and then act as if he changed my perception of him. Almost as if on cue, I turned and he was beside me.

"Miss Tayles."

"Mr Wayne."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't know can you?"

That prompted is million dollar smile, which in return made me smile. I had never realised how handsome he was; I knew he was good-looking but up close he was stunning.

_Goddamn it Selina, wake up! Stop getting distracted. _

"I'll have a martini."

"Good choice."

Then I was alone; I had to come up with a plan of attack; but first and probably most importantly I needed to scope out his house. Well, his manor.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

* * *

To be honest it wasn't really all that hard; all I had to do was start to warm up to him. Well, act like I was warming up to him. A little laughter here, some batting of the lashes there; men are incredibly easy to fool. It wasn't long before he was walking me to his Aston Martin One-77 and opening the door for me.

After about an hours drive we arrived at Wayne Manor; it was beautiful, but that still didn't stop it being a symbol of what I hate. Again the door was open and I was standing on the gravel walking towards the huge doors. We were met at the door by an older man in a suit; Alfred Pennyworth, a lovely, genuine man, someone who never judged me, one of the rare people I ended up liking. The whole place felt rather daunting; with ceilings were so high that it felt comical.

_Why would someone need to have a house this big, especially someone who is so alone? _

"Can I take your coat, mam?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Thank you Alfred."

We then started to walk towards the large front room, my heels clipping on the stone flooring. The Wayne's were made of money, thanks to his father Thomas Wayne, who was a well respected doctor. That was until the untimely death of both him and his wife, Martha. That left poor little Bruce to be orphaned at the age of ten; a similar position to me; though my story is a little more tragic. I wasn't left a couple billions of dollars and a butler; but I understand what it is like without parents.

"So Mr Wayne, what does a big shot like you want with someone like me?"

"Someone like you?"

"Well I'm a nobody; someone like me won't boost your publicity."

"What makes you think that that is the reason I invited you back here?"

"Is there another reason?"

"Can't I just find you incredibly attractive and decided I wanted to see more of you?"

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up; I should have been expecting charm, but there was something about the way he looked at me and the way he spoke to me that just made me feel desirable. In one fluid motion our lips met; I could feel the passion from him which provoked my own, it wasn't long until our mouths open and we foughtstarted, and within moments sped up. I could feel my climax building; he was always so concerned with me, he always took care of my needs. He was selfless and very, very generous. He grabbed onto my breast and then softly grazed my nipple with his thumb; I could feel myself squirming in his touch. I was getting close; I bit down on my lower lip, to suppress another moan from escaping. I hadn't even noticed his all little chant that must have been carrying on throughout; little curses dropped in here and there. Every touch, every movement was amplified in my state of arousal; it was heavenly. His speed increased again and I knew that neither of us were going to last much longer. With a few more thrusts, my nails had dug into his back and I gasping his name. As I slowly came down from my ecstasy high; I felt him reach his. We lay there for a moment; trying to catch our breath, in synchronized panting, and it wasn't long until I felt the soothing voice of sleep pulling me into its arms. for dominance, a battle that I let him win.

There was something different about him, no one had ever made me feel safe before and that made me weak. I felt his fingers playing at the zip on my dress which slowly fell down, shortly followed by my dress, after I had unbuttoned it from my neck. I was wearing a black lace bra with a matching thong and he stopped and just looked at me; taking me in, after a moment he pushed forward forcing me onto one of the sofas.

My fingers frantically pulled at his shirt until I got aggravated and ripped it open, buttons flying away. I didn't realise how much I needed this, how much I wanted it. That was the first time in a while that I was going to do it because I wanted to; not because I was being paid to. He then stood up and removed his pants followed very quickly by his underwear. That is when I heard it; that oh too familiar ripping of a packet. The flashbacks that buzzed through my head made me feel sick to the stomach.

_Pull yourself together Selina, you wanted this, so you either go home or you just do it._

A long story short; the second option won. I grabbed him and pulled him on to the sofa before straddling him. I kissed him passionately and then pushed myself off of his chest and looked down at him. I slowly undid the clips on my bra and threw it aside. I could feel him through my thong; he really wanted this and he wasn't alone.

He quickly flipped me over so he was between my legs looking down at me. He slowly and teasingly pulled my thong off placing soft, delicate kisses down my legs. It wasn't long until he captured my mouth again as he slowly pushed himself inside me. I felt a small moan leave my lips as he moved down to assault my neck. It had been too long and this was starting to feel far too good. The thrusting then started, and within moments sped up.

I could feel my climax building; he was always so concerned with me, he always took care of my needs. He was selfless and very, very generous. He grabbed onto my breast and then softly grazed my nipple with his thumb; I could feel myself squirming in his touch. I was getting close; I bit down on my lower lip, to suppress another moan from escaping. I hadn't even noticed his all little chant that must have been carrying on throughout; little curses dropped in here and there. Every touch, every movement was amplified in my state of arousal; it was heavenly.

His speed increased again and I knew that neither of us were going to last much longer. With a few more thrusts, my nails had dug into his back and I gasping his name. As I slowly came down from my ecstasy high; I felt him reach his. We lay there for a moment; trying to catch our breath, in synchronized panting, and it wasn't long until I felt the soothing voice of sleep pulling me into its arms.


	7. The Deal

_A/N/ - Hello again guys! Sorry for not posting in a while but I have been crazy busy! As an apology I offer you all two chapters rather than one! I will update again as soon as I can _

_~HappyBiscuit~_

**Chapter 6 – The Deal**

The first thing I remember about that morning was that I was in pure bliss. The pillows, the mattress, the duvet, it was all just so soft. I wasn't even alarmed at the fact I had been moved; I was too comfortable for that. Then I realised I was alone: I was alone and naked in someone's home and I had no idea where my clothes are.

_Oh shit… Ok Selina, calm down. We'll find a way out of this, it shouldn't be too hard._

There was a knock at the door, I sat up and covered myself appropriately; I had just finished as Alfred walked in. All suited up, holding a tray and heading towards me.

"Good Morning Ms Tayles."

"Mornin' Alfred, right?"

"That is correct Ma'am."

He proceeded to place the tray on the cabinet next to me and lifted the cloche.

"Is there anything else you require?"

"No, thank you."

"My pleasure Ma'am."

He then turned to leave but before he did, I remembered the predicament I was in.

"Oh, Alfred?"

"Yes Ms Tayles?"

"Where are my clothes?"

I could feel my cheeks as they heated; but Alfred just smiled which helped ease the awkwardness of the topic.

"Mr Wayne asked me to send your items to the dry cleaners, and for the time being he has provided you with something to wear. I will have it brought in if you like?"

"Yes, please. Thank you Alfred."

He simply nodded before turning and leaving the room. I was then alone; free to plan how I was getting out of there. My stomach decided to cut my train of thought with a loud and rather obnoxious grumble. Then I smelt the food; the aroma drawing me towards the tray and wrapping me in its comforting arms.

* * *

It took me all of two minutes to devour the feast that was delivered to me and I sat on the bed feeling royally full. Alfred had come up and dropped off the outfit that Bruce had picked out; I had been in the shower when he had come back so I got a nice surprise. Well it would have been a nice surprise had the outfit been something I would've normally worn. It was this cutesy white day dress with a black belt and a small pair of black pumps. This wasn't going to be a good day.

* * *

When I arrived downstairs, after getting myself completely lost in the manor's maze of corridors, I was greeted by my gracious host.

"Good Morning, Miss Tayles."

"Good Morning, Mr Wayne."

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I finished my statement with a small curtsy; a smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

"And how are we this morning?"

"Refreshed."

I saw him hesitate before he continued the conversation.

"I hope you didn't mind that I moved you. I just thought I would be better for you to sleep in a bed."

"No it's fine. Thank you."

The conversation felt awkward, I'm not sure why. I honestly felt like a pre-teen with a crush. It was embarrassing. We stood there for a moment absorbing the awkward silence that was engulfing us.

"Are you in a hurry to leave?"

Now that question stumped me. Did he want me to go or was that an invitation to stay?

"No, well, unless you need me to be?"

"Not at all, to be honest I have already made our plans. Assuming you would like to do something with me today?"

_You are getting in deep here Selina, you better be careful. Remember do not get attached; you are here to steal from him at the end of the day._

I wish I had listened to my brain; just gotten out of there before there was any pain, any wrong doing, before I fell for him. I should have just left Gotham as planned; then I wouldn't be here; cold and alone. I accepted his invitation and we headed off.

* * *

After about a twenty minute walk we arrived at our destination. The Wayne's owned a large estate that included some of the woodlands around the manor. We had stopped at a beautiful spot where the trees opened up and there was a pond with a waterfall and before us he had set up a picnic hamper and a blanket.

"Wow!"

"Nice, isn't it?"

So we sat, made small talk and ate; it was borderline cute and I don't do cute. That was the first proper date I had ever been on; the kind of men I usually go for, don't do that sort of thing. But not him, he was different; and in those moments I thought I could feel happy.

"You look lovely."

I felt my goddamn cheeks reddening again. _What the hell is wrong with you Selina!_

"Thank you."

"Would you like some wine?"

"Yes please."

He poured the wine whilst the conversation paused. I wasn't sure if I was meant to fill it but I did.

"This place is beautiful"

"That is part of the reason my parents bought it, my mother was a lover of nature."

There was another pause; I was debating whether or not to ask the question that continually ran through my head. I decided to go for it.

"Does it annoy you?"

"Does what annoy me?"

"The amount of publicity that their deaths created, the fact that you are arguably known mostly because of the worst moment of your life?"

"Sometimes; but it taught me things that I will never forget. It shaped me into the person I was meant to be."

I don't know why but his response made me smile. Honestly I think I always knew he was Batman, I just chose to not believe it.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your parents?"

Part of me wanted to tell him the truth, but my subconscious kept yelling at me; screaming that it was a bad idea. So I lied.

"Both my parents died when I was little, so I was raised by my aunt, who was a kindergarten teacher."

"How did your parents die?"

"Car accident; they were hit by a truck."

Lies have always come naturally to me; it is the easiest way to survive. What most people don't realise is that you need to keep some of that lie true. The only part I didn't account for was that this man was smarter than I gave him credit for; he knew I was lying but there was no possible way he knew my true story. Or at least he didn't until I told him and that was something I never thought I'd do.

We stayed there for an hour or so, and then I felt that it was time for me to go. We walked back to the Manor and Alfred called me a cab; our goodbye kiss was short but sweet. Then I headed back into the city.

* * *

I walked up the steps to my apartment and walked through the door. I set down my bag and threw myself on my couch. Unfortunately for me, I had yet to snap out of my fairytale and had missed that I wasn't alone in my apartment.

"Hello Selina."

I practically jumped out of my skin; I got up to face the intruder.

"Are you not going to offer me a drink?"

Ivy.

"You again!"

"That's really not how you should treat a guest."

"You aren't a guest, I didn't invite you."

Her smile was broad and I could smell the pollen off of her.

"Wait, how did you know where to find me?"

"Oh please, lets not play these silly games; I'm not your average woman."

"But the games are the best part."

She let out a wheezy laugh, but other than that ignored my last comment.

"It's time for that favour."

"I don't owe you anything."

"You don't even know what it is yet."

"That doesn't mean I'll do it."

"Or about the fifty/fifty cut."

I paused and in that pause, I could feel her arrogance growing; her smile broadening as she realised that she had found one of my small weaknesses.

"And anything money you make off of anything else you take, is yours."

"And what are you getting out of all this?"

"You not asking any questions."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

I mean how could I of passed up a deal like that? Yes, I suppose, I didn't know at that point what it was, but that is a brilliant deal: especially for a cat burglar. So we shook on it and she left: just like that.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and it wasn't long until I was prowling the streets in need of some excitement. As I jumped over rooftops I heard the same screams; con artists looking for someone to play hero. The worst thing about the East End was: the people would sell you out in a heartbeat if it meant they got a little something in return. Be that money, power or even leverage. There was no sense of companionship, no sense of community; in Gotham everyone was just out for themselves. That, in turn, caused the rich to get richer and the poor to get poorer.

I run straight past them without looking back, they're not my problem. I continued forward until I was knocked over by body a lot larger than my own. I was lying on the floor with the other person on top of me, slowly they moved to face me and propped themselves onto their hands. It was Batman. Again.

"Did you miss me?"

Silence.

"Y'know, some people might consider this stalking."

Almost as if on cue a boot collided with Batman and sent him rolling away from me. I jolted up to my feet to face the attacker and was faced with a brute of a man. The attacker then charged towards me and went to take a swing, I quickly dodged it and threw my leg at him hitting him perfectly. He fell forward slightly and I mistakenly quickly glanced in the Dark Knights direction to see if he was alright.

By the time I turned back he brute was throwing his fist towards me; it made contact and I was sent backwards; I went over the ledge and landed on the roof about four feet below, smacking my head on a ventilation shaft.

I felt my eyes growing heavy; I saw the Dark Knight stand and charge towards the brute; but then my eyes closed. My eyes opened again just as the brute took a swing and missed: and then my eyes closed. My eyes opened one final time to see the Dark Knight finish his opponent: and then the closed, finally letting the unconsciousness take me.


	8. My Day at the Free Clinic

**Chapter 7 – My Day at the Free Clinic**

When I eventually woke from my slumber I was in my bed; the sun was shining and heating my skin. I had a pounding headache and my legs and arms were stiff; not a pleasant experience. The fall had definitely re-cracked my ribs so between that and the still already delicate broken hand I was in a lot of pain. I noticed that my hand was swollen and very badly bruised. I needed to get away from it all; I needed a break from all the fighting. It was time to ditch the Bat. He had already; treated me like I was weak, hurt my broken hand (which admittedly was partially my fault) and got me attack by a steroid infused ape. But I needed to see a doctor first. After a quick phone call I scheduled an appointment; I only had to survive three more days and then I would be seen.

* * *

The days lead up to my appointment consisted of me staying in bed all day, watching crap movies and ordering take-out: not very exciting at all. My dreams showed me what I believed was my future; me leaving Gotham, being happy, no one to answer to, no responsibilities. I dreamed of my freedom from Gotham's grasp and for those brief moments, my dreams were possible realities. What I did not realise was that there was no way that I could leave.

* * *

I slowly pulled myself off of my bed, groaning and moaning, pulled on whatever I could find lying around the floor of my room; being gentle enough not to use my sore hand in the process. I needed to start being more careful; not being so hot headed and picking fights with everyone. I walked slowly and carefully down the stairs stopping every so often as it was painful just to breathe.

After an hours walk, which I would usually do in half the time, I arrived at the free clinic. It was here when I stopped and realised the fatal mistake I had just made; Holly could still be in this place. It had been about a month since I was last here; I hadn't visited her, or even called in to see if she was alright. She is just better without me.

* * *

As I walked through the doors to the reception area I saw the same doctor I had dropped Holly off with. I quickly moved out of her line of sight and carried on forward. I was met by this toad of a woman, clearly in lover with her job and the people it treats.

"Hi, I have an appointment."

"What's the name?

"Catherine Tayles."

"Well the doctor has another appointment at the moment, so fill in this form and return it to me."

She practically threw the broken clipboard and barely functional pen at me. I attempted to catch them but failed miserably; they landed on the floor.

"Excuse me, could I have a hand picking them up?"

She shot me this incredible dirty look and I knew I was not going to get any assistance. I attempted to lower myself with out hurting but that escalated to a complete failure and finished with me inhaling sharply through gritted teeth.

A moment or two passed before someone came over and helped me pick it up. I turned to face the person who gave me assistance and there she was staring me in the face; the doctor.

"I see you are checked in to see me; you are lucky, my last appointment just cancelled I can see you now."

I nodded and followed her through the maze of corridors that led to an empty examination room. She opened the door and asked me to sit on the examination table; so I did.

"Can I start by taking your name?"

"Catherine Tayles."

"Your real name?"

I paused and stared at her for a moment.

"I founded this clinic, I have seen you here before and every time you come here you use a different name. You do know about doctor patient confidentiality right?"

I nodded slowly.

"So what's your name?"

"Selina Kyle"

"Selina, see that's a pretty name, it suits you. I am Dr Leslie Thompkins. What seems to be the problem?"

"I think I may have cracked a rib and I have done something to my hand."

"Where did you get those bruises from?"

"What bruise?"

She then took over a mirror and I had two massive bruises, one my left cheek and the other was on my right temple; I looked a mess.

"You didn't know you were bruised?"

"No."

"How did you receive your injuries?"

Now that question threw me off; I hadn't even thought of an excuse.

"I... fell down the stairs."

_Wow that was terrible, no one would believe that._

"You fell down the stairs?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I see your hand?"

I gave her my hand so she could inspect it.

"It looks like a fracture in the fourth metacarpal."

"Sorry in English?"

"It's what is commonly known as a boxer's fracture, it's where you fracture one of the bones in your hand about here."

She gestured to the back of her hand just below her ring finger.

"It looks to me that, you have fractured it there. That explains the bruising and the swelling."

"How does it usually happen?"

"You would have had to punch something hard with an incredible force."

"Oh right."

"Ok… we'll have to take you for an x-ray to check if I am right and we will have a look at your ribs."

* * *

Leslie then put me into a wheelchair, and tried to keep me positive telling me that it was just hospital policy when she saw the expression on my face. She wheeled me down the corridor into the room and the process began. It took all of twenty minutes to be seen to and the x-rays themselves only took about ten minutes to take.

"Ok that's you done; can I ask that you stay here until I have had a chance to examine them? You might need a splint you see and I don't want to send you away and then have to call you back on another day."

"Yeah that's fine."

So there I sat for maybe about an hour, until Leslie called me back into the examination room.

"Ok Selina, I'm going to have to give you a splint I was right about your hand, if you see here."

She gestured towards the first x-ray and it showed a fracture exactly where she said she thought there would be.

"The fracture appears worse then it should so you must have banged it again after the fracture. Had you not done that you would probably have only needed tape, but that it no longer the case."

She paused to breathe and to change over the x-ray images.

"As for your ribs, you have bruised one of them, unfortunately there isn't really anything I can do, other than tell you to keep ice on it for a couple of hours a day and rest, it should heal itself."

I thanked her and she sent me off to get my splinting; it ran from below my elbow to my fingertips, leaving them exposed. My first thought was on how tight it was, but to be honest it felt better than it had whilst loose, my next thought was that the Cat would be out of commission for a few weeks; and that was a problem.

* * *

I pushed the door of my apartment open and set down the prescribed medication on the counter. The medical bills had taken a chunk out of the money I had saved; more so than I had imagined.

I groaned as I headed to the freezer and pulled out some frozen peas, wrapped them in a towel and lowered myself slowly and carefully onto the couch. I pressed them gently against the pain; I inhaled sharply at the change in temperature, before my body got used top it.

_This is what you get Selina; you got yourself in to deep with the Bat. What did you think would happen? You need to get rid of him and adapt; need to become something stealthier. This will keep you safe. Pick your fights, don't make them, this temper needs to be controlled._

I was right. I needed to stop throwing myself into the deep end, just to gain recognition. That wasn't the reason I started all this; I had become side tracked with the idea of being noticed. Only fight when it was necessary, keep my head down and my pockets full. But there was one point that I didn't follow and even if I had the opportunity I would follow the same path I chose. I wasn't going to give up the Bat.


End file.
